Cill Chaoi
Location Cill Chaoi (aka Kilkee, Anto Land, Free City, Pirate City) is a sovereign lake town located in An Mumhain county (Ville franche) on the western coast of Ireland. Cill Chaoi lies to the west of the town of Inis, An Mumhain. Recent History (September 24th, 1457) A NNGO army named "Obscene Outlaw Party Squad", or Oops for short, commanded by General Donnor Tudor arrived at the gates of Cill Chaoi. After a lengthy discussion the Mayor had decided to allow the army to enter the town to minimize casualties and soon after the army was in town, Donnor Tudor took over the Town Hall. The following evening Donnor Tudor gave up his chair to Anto_Capone and then went and claimed the town independent of An Mumhain. Members of the NNGO are now claiming Cill Chaoi as a free city and have been rumored to be moving there in large numbers to finally be free from the oppressive council of An Mumhain. (November 9th, 1457) Free City is the first city in Ireland, and all of the English speaking realms to complete a port (first port). In addition, the first ship, "Chalice", was sold to Lord Arogandor (4,000p) and his first mate Lector of the "Grail Lords Shipping Company". Bound for England and charging 300p a ticket the ship left the docks of Free City on November 20th, 1457 carrying cargo and notable passengers such as Dolina, Lady_Brianna, Maximiliaan, Nosferattus, and Jaseph. On December 8th their ship arrived safely in Liverpool, England. (December, 1457) "The Great An Mumhain Purge" The NNGO seizes An Mumhain council and in a few weeks, and as part of their master plan, completely destroyed the country. At this time the NNGO’s control extended everywhere in An Mumhain, from all of its council positions to its military force. With the council ruled by the group, arrests were sent out to over a dozen individuals suspected of being part of a rebel alliance. Many of these individuals were executed as enemies of the country, but some few, “fortunate” individuals received long sentences of jail time and crippling fines. It was also during this time that the country of An Mumhain (Munster, Ireland) effectively ceased to exist. Its mines completely crumbling, massive amounts of debt, internal divided chaos, and no goods or animals turned not only the capital of Corcaigh into a necropolis wasteland, but also the entire country. Many of the its towns split off from each other, coming under the control of plundering warlords or groups of corrupt politicians. Leaving a completely destroyed county in their wake, many of the NNGO sailed out of Ireland at this time for "greener pastures". NNGO Seafaring Operations NNGO were the first in all of the English-speaking realms to build and complete a port, in Cill Chaoi, Ireland. The Chalice was the first ship ever constructed in RK by the NNGO, under supervision of Captain Anto Capone in Cill Chaoi, Ireland. The NNGO were also the first ever to to build a fleet of ships that included: Booty, Nomad, and Don't Panic. (January 11th, 1458) The first ship (“Booty“) in the NNGO fleet leaves its home port of Cill Chaoi, Ireland, bound for Scotland. The passengers on this momentous trip include Anto_Capone (Captain), Dee_Snider (Crew), Dizmalus (Crew), Kriegwafen, Plutogirl, Thickcrab, and Zakku. Arrived Ardencaple, Scotland January 26th, 1458. (January 17th, 1458) The second ship ("Nomad") of the fleet leaves Ireland. Passengers included Zeakman (Captain), Antigoon (Crew), Ashley, Balutz, Devin, Lord_senschal, Oydelia (Crew), and Shaitan. Arrived Ardencaple, Scotland January 29th, 1458. (January 18th, 1458) The third ship ("Don't Panic") of the fleet leaves Ireland. Passengers included Mick_ (Captain), Connodor, Jaqk (Crew), Kevin.kane, Maddie20, Mani3, and Pirokiller (Crew). Arrived Largs, Scotland February 1, 1458. Declaration of Sovereignty On October 4th, 1457, Anto Capone formally declared Cill Chaoi a sovereign town: Declaration of Sovereignty When it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the bands which have connected them with their county and to assume the separate and equal entity to which their birth right entitles them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare their separation once and for all from the entity that is the County of An Mumhain. We hold close to heart the truth that all are men and women are created equally; and that they are endowed with certain unalienable Rights. Among those rights are: :I. The right of Life free of prejudice and with equal rights. :II. The right to Unrestricted travel, in all forms of travel, trade, and expression; in the County of An Mumhain and the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi, and elsewhere. :III. The right to Freedom of Commerce in all its types. :IV. The right to Freedom of Association, to all the groups in Eire. :V. The right to Freedom of Assembly, in form of armies or groups. Whenever a government becomes destructive to these rights, alter, or abolish them, it is a necessity to throw off such Government, and to provide new keepers of the rights of the people. The history of Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum with the County of An Mumhain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having the objective of destroying us, or to the establishment of tyranny over our people. To prove this, let Facts be submitted: :I. The unjustified attack on the NNGO by the council in the city of Port Láirge. :II. The repeated unfair treatment of NNGO members in the judgments of crimes committed that others have received milder sentences. :III. The abandoning of NNGO soldiers, and other allied troops, by the signing of a treaty with a mutual enemy. :IV. The hiring of foreign troops to attack an NNGO army, and subsequent entrapment of our armies in Cill Chaoi. :V. The allowance of enemy armies to form and rise against NNGO, and the subsequent slaughter of our forces defending the Capitol City of Corcaigh. In every stage of this Oppression, we have extended our hands to work with our An Mumhain brethren. We have fought a long and exhausting war with Laighean in the name of the County of An Mumhain. We have helped the County take back the capital. Our members have been, and still are, councilors and mayors who gave time and effort to help this county prosper. We feel we have unjustifiably received as a response to this nothing short of Betrayal, Persecution, and the continued loss of rights. No more should any member of Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum, any citizen or visitor to the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi ever suffer from the tyranny and oppression of the County of An Mumhain. Therefore, we the representatives of the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi publish and declare that both the Sovereign County and its people are: :I. Of right, are to be Free and Independent of the County of An Mumhain. :II. Absolved from all Allegiance to the County of An Mumhain. :III. Free of any and all political connection with the County of An Mumhain. By the power of this Declaration, The County of An Mumhain hereby relinquishes its rights to any title, now and forthwith, to the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi; and there will be no military operations commenced wherein by An Mumhain. The County of An Mumhain also recognizes the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi, and acknowledges its Sovereignty as an Independent Nation. The Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi also holds the right to levy War, conclude peace, contract alliances, and establish trade, and all other things which an Independent Nation has the right to do. And for support of this declaration, the citizens of the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi and all members of Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum hereby pledge our lives and fortunes to protect our birth-given right to protect our Sovereign town, our rights, and our Freedom, against everyone, including but not limited to the county of An Mumhain. Signed, :Anto Pertarca :Dictator of the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi Resources Cill Chaoi is a fishing town and has a stone mine located one node to the east, between Cill Chaoi and Inis. Cill Chaoi is also home to the first port ever constructed in Ireland. Religion and Culture In sharp contrast with much of the known world, Free City (Anto Land) is tolerant of all religions (organized or otherwise). The NNGO capital has become somewhat of a safe haven for followers of Pagan Old Ways, worshipers of the cunning god Loki, as well as various other unnamed gods and goddesses. Here individuals find religious discrimination almost non-existent and enjoy religious freedom, whereas elsewhere they would typically be burned at the stake or (at best) jailed on sight. As a result, many of those deemed "religiously deviant" in the eyes of an unjust system flock to the city to avoid persecution. One such recent addition that has sprung up is called the "Cult of the Chaotic Flame". The eccentric fire worshipping members are known for their extensive religious brandings and noticeable runic tattoos (sometimes encompassing the whole body). There is rumor of a patron shadow god associated specifically with the NNGO (granting unnatural strength and longevity), but if this is true - it is a closely guarded secret by the organization. AIR (The Alliance of Independent Religions) is in discussions with the capital to set up a branch in the city. Points of Interest RP The Petrarca Colosseum - Battle is a popular pastime for citizens. The grand arena plays host to exciting gladiator battle, jousts, and archery, as well as public executions of enemies of the country. Fontis of Cassia Vomica Vilicus (or Caissas Fountain) - There is a myth that every year (aligned with his death) the restless ghost of the fallen Count Caissa appears before the fountain and the waters run red with his blood. The myth tends to be spread by the children of the city, who seem to have fun frightening and scaring each other with the tale. Most people know that the vile Count was executed for his crimes in the town of Inis - far to the east, so it would not make sense for the ghost to roam the fountain. Still, individuals swear they have seen the ghost - which is perplexing. '''South Gate (part of lower city) - '''This dangerous area of the cities name, can be misleading. South Gate actually streches southwest along the seaside area of the capital. There are various paths and enterances leading to it, keeping the upper city protected by the immense rock cliffs and walls. Day or night, much of the market dealings and sales happen here. Pirates, mercenaries, merchants, and travelers usually stop here to take advantage of the ports black market goods, most found nowhere else in the world. A large port has been constructed in this part of the city. Taverns * Free City Cafe * ~NNGO~ Chaoi * The Boatman * Tavern Den Bonte Os * San Genna' * Tortuga * The Nameless Tavern * The Skull & Crossbone Military As the home of the NNGO, Cill Chaoi maintains a strong military presence and is accessible by only one road from Inis to the east. Travelers are strongly advised to clear travel arrangements in advance with the Mayor before traveling to Cill Chaoi, to avoid potential complications with NNGO armies stationed there. Category:Town Category:Irish Town Category:Port Town